C9 Illusies
by C9Storyteller
Summary: Eindelijk is het begonnen, dat, wat al lang moest gebeuren...
1. Deel 1, De drie schaduwen

C9 Storyteller  
  
Disclaimer: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Colijnplein 9. Wel zijn de personages van mij. Je mag niet mijn personages gebruiken voor je eigen fictie zonder mijn toestemming. Deze fictie heeft geen verdere betekenis voor Colijnplein 9.

C9 Illusies – Deel 1, De Drie Schaduwen  
  
Koud, stil. De nacht van vrijdag was volgens de dagbladen helder, de sterren schenen. Bus 23 reed weg, na een korte stop. De bus sloeg een bocht om. Opeens remde de bus hevig en knalde tegen een zwarte auto.  
  
Een vreemde mist was duidelijk te zien rond het gebouw.   
  
Stem: 'Vlug! Haal'em neer.'  
  
Stem: 'Help'ens effe.'  
  
Stem: 'Ssst!'  
  
Colijnplein 9, was vannacht niet meer een veilige school. De camera's werden zonder al te veel moeite uitgeschakeld. Niemand had in de gaten dat er iets mis was. Behalve degenen die stilletjes over het hek klommen. Hun schaduwen waren zichtbaar vanwege lantaarnpalen en buitenlichten. Ze slopen naar de ingang, de ene schakelde het alarm uit en de andere sloeg een raam in. Maar ze gingen niet naar binnen. Ze slopen op dezelfde manier terug en klommen weer voorzichtig over het hek.  
  
De vreemde mist trok op en als magie was het gebouw weer zo als het was. De camera's waren in orde, het alarm was intact en het raam was onbeschadigd. Maar een ding was wel veranderd, de letters 'AMIMIOKEN' waren gekrast op het schoolplein.

Copyright © C9 Storyteller 


	2. Deel 2, De verborgen deur

C9 Storyteller  
  
Disclaimer: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Colijnplein 9. Wel zijn de personages van mij. Je mag niet mijn personages gebruiken voor je eigen fictie zonder mijn toestemming. Deze fictie heeft geen verdere betekenis voor Colijnplein 9.

C9 Illusies – Deel 2, De verborgen deur  
  
Zaterdagnacht, om precies 12 uur, hoorde enkele voorbijgangers in de buurt van het winkelcentrum een knal. Enkele seconden later volgde er een soort van aardbeving die de baan waar auto's toegang krijgen tot het parkeerdak met brute kracht los schudde.  
  
Een vreemde mist hing rond het gebouw.  
  
De drie schaduwen waren weer duidelijk zichtbaar vanwege de lantaarnpalen en de buitenlichten. Ze bewogen langzaam verder, op naar het schoolplein.  
  
Stem: 'Die letters waren een vetgoed plan!'  
  
Stem: 'Jah, onze namen staan nu voorgoed op het schoolplein!'  
  
Stem: 'Vet cool!'  
  
Ami wees trots naar het schoolplein waar hun namen nog staan en naar haarzelf. Mio probeerde de letters van haar naam nog een beetje bij te schaven en Ken liep naar de ingang terwijl hij een handjevol dynamiet uit zijn zak nam.  
  
Ken: 'Meiden, knalfeest gaat beginnen!'  
  
Ami: 'Ken! Vergeet niet de geluiddemper!'  
  
Ami gaf Ken een klein fluitje. Ken plaatste het kleine fluitje tussen de staven dynamiet.  
  
Ken: '3...2...1...0,5...0,25...'  
  
KLIK  
  
Met geweldige kracht werden de deuren weggeblazen, zonder enig geluid.  
  
Ken: 'Mio, je hebt toch wel alle beveiligingen uitgeschakeld?'  
  
Mio knikte.  
  
Ken: 'Mooi! Dan gaan we naar binnen.'  
  
Ze gingen stilletjes naar binnen. Er was geen licht. Mio en Ami keken gewoon wat rond, maar Ken was duidelijk iets aan het zoeken. Ken kon met moeite nog net op een bordje lezen: 0H10.  
  
Ken: 'Kom, we gaan hier kijkje nemen.'  
  
Met een ruk deed ken de deur open, alsof er geen slot opzat. Ze gingen naar binnen. Ken liep naar een muur en staarde ernaar. Ken deed zijn zwarte handschoenen aan en legde zijn handen op de muur. Een wit geverfde deur kwam tevoorschijn.  
  
Ken/Mio/Ami: 'Wow!'  
  
Ami keek op haar lichtgevende horloge.  
  
Ami: 'Het is bijna 3 uur, gaan we?'  
  
Mio: 'We moeten wel, maar we zetten in deze kamer onze 'VTPDV'. We kunnen de volgende keer gewoon hier van start gaan.'  
  
Het was 3 uur, Ken, Mio en Ami verlieten snel het gebouw, ze lieten een dun, haast onzichtbaar velletje papier op de grond achter.  
  
De vreemde mist trok op en alles was weer zoals het voor 12 uur was.Copyright © C9 Storyteller 


	3. Deel 3, De VERBORGEN deur

C9 Storyteller  
  
Disclaimer: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Colijnplein 9. Wel zijn de personages van mij. Je mag niet mijn personages gebruiken voor je eigen fictie zonder mijn toestemming. Deze fictie heeft geen verdere betekenis voor Colijnplein 9.  
  
C9 Illusies – Deel 3, De VERBORGEN deur  
  
Zondagnacht, de klok slaat 12 uur. Meerdere zwarte auto's reden voorbij. Enkele voorbijgangers dachten dat ze een vreemde gloeiende auto hebben gezien. Ze liepen verder alsof ze toch niets hadden gezien. Maar na een tijdje zagen ze mist in de buurt van Colijnplein 9. Ze wilden er niets van af weten en liepen snel weg.   
  
De VTPDV gloeide fel in 0H10, vreemd genoeg ging het alarm niet af. Opeens stonden Ken en Ami in 0H10, Ami bibberde.  
  
Ken: 'Waar is Mio?'  
  
Ami: 'O, zij moest de beveiligingen uitschakelen, ze komt er zo aan.'  
  
Mio kwam eraan gerend. Ze stond bij de deuropening en hijgde.  
  
Mio: 'Ssst! Ik hoorde iets op de gang.'  
  
Ken nam meteen een kijkje, maar vanwege de duisternis kon hij niks zien. Mio zuchtte.  
  
Plotseling hoorde ze alle drie vaag geruis. Het geruis stopte abrupt nadat Ken de deur dicht klapte. Ken zuchtte.  
  
Nu hoorden ze weer het geruis, maar dan veel sterker. Ken vermoedde dat het geruis van de computer afkomt. Met een ruk keerde hij de kast om. Maar het geruis bleef hoorbaar.  
  
Ami: 'Oh, laat het alsjeblieft ophouden.'  
  
Ken: 'Waar komt dat irritante geluid toch vandaan?'  
  
Ken dacht diep na, terwijl hij zijn oren spitste. Hij wist dat wat het geruis veroorzaakt dichtbij was. Hij herinnerde zich dat ze gisteren ook hier in 0H10 waren, maar toen was het geruis er niet. Hij herinnerde zich de VTPDV die ze hadden achtergelaten. Ami had inmiddels de VTPDV alweer veilig opgeborgen.  
  
Ami: 'Ken...Ken...Ken! De wit geverfde deur!  
  
Het drong nu pas tot ze door. De muur waar de wit geverfde deur achter zat was het eerste waar ze naar keken. Maar ze richtten hun ogen weer snel op iets anders. De beamer die boven ze hing ging vanzelf aan, alsof dat ingesteld was. De beamer projecteerde een felle witte cirkel op het bord. Heel 0H10 werd sterk belicht. Nog voordat ze konden achterhalen wat er precies gebeurd was ging de beamer vanzelf weer uit. Het was weer donker.  
  
Mio: 'Waar sloeg dat nou weer op?'  
  
Ami: 'Geen idee, maar ik ga die beamer onderzoeken.'  
  
Nadat ze eventjes de beamer hadden onderzocht en niks speciaals hadden gevonden hoorden ze het geruis weer.  
  
Ken: 'Ik, ben, het, zat!'  
  
Ken stormde op de muur af, sloeg ertegen en de wit geverfde deur was weer zichtbaar. Zonder te twijfelen deed Ken de deur open.   
  
- (JIJ) WORDT VERVOLGD (DOOR MIJ) -  
  
Copyright © C9 Storyteller 


	4. Deel 4, Achter de verborgen deur

C9 Storyteller  
  
Disclaimer: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Colijnplein 9. Wel zijn de personages van mij. Je mag niet mijn personages gebruiken voor je eigen fictie zonder mijn toestemming. Deze fictie heeft geen verdere betekenis voor Colijnplein 9.  
  
C9 Illusies – Deel 4, Achter de verborgen deur  
  
Ken stormde op de muur af, sloeg ertegen en de wit geverfde deur was weer zichtbaar. Zonder te twijfelen deed Ken de deur open.   
  
Nadat Ken de deur in ging sloeg de deur vanzelf weer dicht. Hoe hard Ami en Mio ook trokken, de deur ging maar niet open. Toen ze het opgaven verdween de deur achter de muur.  
  
Ken kon het maar niet geloven. Hij kon maar niet geloven dat er een deur was die je van 0H10 rechtstreeks naar de Octogoon bracht. Ken stond op het podium, met zijn gezicht naar de deur. Hij draaide zich om en keek even achter de gordijnen. Hij zag niks bijzonders. Daar lag veel rommel, maar er was geen deur of doorgang. Ken liep naar een hoek waar iets stond. Het duurde even voordat Ken wist wat het was. Hij zocht naar het uiteinde ervan. Hij greep het uiteinde vast en taste de muur af. Een rood gekleurde lamp ging aan. Daardoor kon Ken zien of er nog andere dingen in de Octogoon stonden. Hij vond wat geluidsapparatuur en een paar extra lampen.  
  
Mio: 'Zal hij daarin zitten?'  
  
Ami: 'Welnee.'  
  
Mio: 'Hoorde je dat?'  
  
Ami: 'Wat? Huh? Bedoel je dat?'  
  
Mio: 'Juist ja. Naar de Octogoon!'  
  
Ze haastten zich naar de Octogoon. De muziek was duidelijk hoorbaar.  
  
Ken: 'Disco!'  
  
Mio/Ami: 'Ken!'  
  
Ken: 'Swingen!'  
  
Mio/Ami: 'Ken!!!'  
  
Ken: 'Huh?'  
  
Ami trok alle stekkers uit de stopcontacten. Het was opeens weer stil en donker.   
  
Ken: 'Zeg niks, ik ben in orde en ik weet dat het tijd is.'  
  
Ami: 'Mooi zo.'  
  
Mio: 'Laten we gaan.'  
  
Net zoals de vorige keer lieten ze de VTPDV achter. Alle veranderingen, correcties en verplaatsingen die ze deze nacht in het gebouw hadden aangericht werd als magie hersteld. Alleen de VTPDV lag nog in de Octogoon.  
  
Copyright © C9 Storyteller 


	5. Deel 5, Armbanden

C9 Storyteller  
  
Disclaimer: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Colijnplein 9. Wel zijn de personages van mij. Je mag niet mijn personages gebruiken voor je eigen fictie zonder mijn toestemming. Deze fictie heeft geen verdere betekenis voor Colijnplein 9.  
  
C9 Illusies – Deel 5, Armbanden  
  
Maandagnacht, 12 uur. Een vreemde mist was weer te zien rond het gebouw. Van ver weg leek de mist op een haast doorzichtige gordijn. Maar van dichtbij kon je het haast niet zien.  
  
De VTPDV gloeide in de Octogoon. Ken en Ami kwamen te voorschijn. Mio deed eerst alle beveiliging uit.  
  
Mio: 'Vanaf nu worden de beveiligingen automatisch uitgeschakeld wanneer we de VTPDV gebruiken om hier te komen. Dat is handiger.'  
  
Ze trokken hun mouwen op en hielden hun armen omhoog. Ieder van ze had een grote armband. Er zat een klokje op dat precies gelijk staat aan de klokken in het gebouw. Een aantal knoppen zaten aan de bovenkant.  
  
Ken: 'OK, ieder van ons gaat zijn eigen kant op. Volgens de legende zou de Box in een plek moeten zitten na drie high, gevolgd door drie low. Je mag van deze route afwijken. Alle deuren zijn gesloten. Als je elkaar tegenkomt, gaat ieder weer zijn eigen kant op. Wanneer je de Box hebt gevonden, druk dan op het rode knopje gevolgd door het intikken van FOUND. Begrepen?'  
  
Ami en Mio knikten.  
  
Ken: 'O, er is nog een ding. Als je in een gymzaal belandt ga dan meteen weg. Volgens de legende is daar een, een... Laat ook maar, maar ga er niet heen!'  
  
Transporteren, dat is wat ze deden. Ze gingen op zoek naar de Box, een gevaarlijke missie in Colijnplein 9 waar ze makkelijk verdwaald kunnen raken.  
  
Ami transporteerde weg, Mio ook, Ken als transporteerde laatste.  
  
Ami bevond zich in een lokaal vol met computers. Ze probeerde wat rond te kijken maar ze zag niet veel. Ze transporteerde weg.  
  
Mio bevond zich in een groot lokaal. Ze vroeg zich af op welk etage ze was. Na even rond kijken transporteerde ze weg.  
  
Ken bevond zich in een klein lokaal. Hij zag een tv en een krijtbord. Hij wist dat hij op de eerste etage zat. Hij transporteerde weg.  
  
Met een flits kwam Ami in 1H9 terecht. Hier kon ze haast niets zien. Ze voelde haar armband nog hevig trillen. Misschien was de Box dichtbij. Ze transporteerde weg.  
  
Mio kwam met een flits in 2H6 terecht. Ze kon haast niets zien vanwege het gebrek aan licht. Ze voelde haar armband erg vreemd trillen. Ze transporteerde weg.  
  
Ken kwam met een flits in 3H6 terecht. Meteen merkte hij op dat zijn armband abnormaal trilde. Hij probeerde zijn armband stil te houden, maar het lukte hem niet. Toen transporteerde hij weg.  
  
Na 3H5 en F5 belandde Ami toevallig in de boven gymzaal. Ze wist dat ze zo snel mogelijk weg moest gaan, maar ze hoorde iets in het toestelhok. Ze ging er zachtjes op af. Naarmate ze dichterbij kwam werd het geluid steeds harder.  
  
Skwisch! Vloep! Skwisch! Drip! Skwisch! Drip!  
  
Het was iets van een lekkende vat of een lekkende kraan. Ami draaide zich om.  
  
KLENG  
  
Ze kreeg plotseling een metalen emmer tegen haar hoofd. Het was te donker om te zien waar het vandaan kwam. Ami draaide vlug om en om, haar hart begon sneller te kloppen. Ze voelde dat ze aan het bloeden was. Ze drukte snel met trillende vingers op een knopje van haar armband om weg te komen.  
  
Mio belandde na 1H11 en 2H10 in de mediatheek.  
  
Ze schrok zich rot toen alle computers plotseling steeds aan en uit gingen. Ze transporteerde snel weg.  
  
Ken belandde na 3H9 en S9 in 0H10. Hij staarde naar de muur waar de verborgen deur zat. Na enige tijd staren en zoeken transporteerde hij weg.  
  
Alle drie kwamen toevallig elkaar tegen in 0H7.  
  
Ami: 'Ken! O ken! Sniff, ik snap het niet ze gooiden emmer tegen me hoofd sniff en ik draaide en ik zag niks en er was'  
  
Ken: 'Rustig maar, kalm maar. Mio, zoek iets om het bloeden te stoppen.'  
  
Terwijl Ken haar tranen afveegde en de wond bekeek haalde Mio wat verband. Ken deed het verband om Ami's hoofd.   
  
Ken: 'Mio, blijf jij maar bij Ami en wacht hier in 0H7 op me. Ik ga zelf op zoek naar de Box.'  
  
Mio: 'Maar, maar...OK. Wees voorzichtig.'  
  
Ken vertrok.  
  
Hij belandde meteen in de boven gymzaal. Hij hoorde het geluid. Ken keek even goed om zich heen en stapte voorzichtig op het geluid af. Ken had Mio en Ami gewaarschuwd voor de gymzalen, maar dit had hij niet verwacht. Ken wist van de mystieke krachten af die in de gymzalen waren. Deze krachten laten voorwerpen 's nachts rond zweven, totdat het ochtend werd. In een fractie van een seconde zag hij iets bewegen. Voordat hij het wist zakte hij door zijn knieën. De plotselinge pijn was onverdraagbaar. Een speer die in het hok lag ging door zijn linker schouder. Het geluid veranderde in een geluid dat meestal te horen is bij toiletten. Meteen veranderde het geluid in het geluid van een typemachine. Ken dacht dat hij gek begon te worden. Hij keek naar zijn hevig trillende arm waar zijn armband op zat. Vreemd genoeg voelde hij geen trillingen, maar zag hij zijn hele arm wel trillen. Zijn hart bonkte en hij begon te zweten. Plotseling drong de speer dieper door zijn linker schouder. Hij schreeuwde uit van pijn. Ondanks zijn harde stem kon hij nog steeds het geluid van een typemachine horen. Het geluid veranderde elke seconde in iets anders en werd steeds harder en chaotischer.  
  
Mio en Ami keken naar hun armbanden. Het rode lampje ging aan. Langzaam en met korte pauzes, verschenen de letters: B-O-X-E-D.   
  
- (JIJ) WORDT VERVOLGD (DOOR MIJ) -  
  
Copyright © C9 Storyteller 


	6. Deel 6, Armbandjes

C9 Storyteller  
  
Disclaimer: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Colijnplein 9. Wel zijn de personages van mij. Je mag niet mijn personages gebruiken voor je eigen fictie zonder mijn toestemming. Deze fictie heeft geen verdere betekenis voor Colijnplein 9.  
  
C9 Illusies – Deel 6, Armbandjes  
  
Mio en Ami keken naar hun armbanden. Het rode lampje ging aan. Langzaam en met korte pauzes, verschenen de letters: B-O-X-E-D.  
  
Mio: 'Wat, wat heeft dit te betekenen? Hij zei toch dat je FOUND in moest tikken?'  
  
Ami had nu minder last van haar wond.  
  
Ami: 'Dit is niet goed. Misschien heeft hij last van zijn armband en kan hij daardoor niet goed spellen. Misschien is hij in de boven gymzaal. Als dat zo is zit hij in grote problemen!'  
  
Mio: 'We moeten hem vinden. Hier wachten heeft geen zin. We doen onze armbanden af en breken de deuren gewoon open! Geen transporteren meer!'  
  
Ze braken de deur van 0H7 gemakkelijk open. Vervolgens renden ze naar boven via het trappenhuis. Ami struikelde bijna. Ze braken de deur van de gymzaal open en gingen naar binnen.  
  
Ken: '...'  
  
Ami en Mio zagen Ken nog maar net. Hij stond daar midden in de gymzaal.  
  
Ken: '...Daar zijn jullie dan eindelijk. Ik heb op jullie gewacht. Ik heb het. Ik heb de Box...'  
  
Ken liep langzaam naar Ami en Mio toe. Hij had iets in zijn handen. Het was een zwarte, zware kubus van niet groter dan een voetbal.  
  
Mio: 'Waarom heb je BOXED ingetikt? Hoe heb je de Box gevonden?'  
  
Ken: '...De Box zat in een hoekje van de gymzaal. Ik zat het toevallig. Ik heb helemaal geen BOXED ingetikt, ik tikte FOUND in, ik weet het zeker.'  
  
Mio: 'Nou, best. Maar we lazen toch duidelijk BOXED op onze armbanden.'  
  
Ken: 'Missie geslaagd. We hebben nu de Box, we kunnen de volgende keer Haar oproepen. Dan zullen we de waarheid weten!'  
  
Ken sprak hardop en met trots. Nu ze de box hebben zijn ze weer een stap dichter bij de waarheid. Ami's wond herstelde wonderlijk snel. Ze dacht dat de Box een magische genezende kracht had. Mio was nog erg geschrokken van de computers in de mediatheek.  
  
Ze vertelden elkaar waar ze waren geweest en wat ze hadden gezien. Daarna verlieten ze het gebouw. Dat hij een speer door zijn linker schouder kreeg wilde Ken liever niet vertellen. Hij verborg zijn wond doormiddel van de Box ervoor te houden en probeerde het incident zo snel mogelijk te vergeten.  
  
De vreemde mist trok na een lange nacht weer op. Alle beveiligingen, alle verplaatsingen van voorwerpen en alle wijzigingen werden terug gedraaid. De VTPDV lieten ze dit keer niet achter.   
  
Copyright © C9 Storyteller 


End file.
